Expecting
by Aeriza
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi are expecting their first child. / fem!KurokoxAkashi / A series of drabble-like chapters. / Now a 11 Day Challenge.
1. Day 1-11

**Summary: Kuroko and Akashi are expecting their first child. / fem!KurokoxAkashi / A series of drabble-like chapters. Each one is going to be around a few hundred words or less total.**

:

When Kuroko gave him the news, she was very blunt.

Kuroko was standing by the doorway of her husband's private office at their home. Akashi was in the midst of finishing looking over some documents from work when Kuroko asked, "Can I have some of your time? We need to talk."

Akashi looked up at her for a moment and asked, "Can it wait until I'm finished?" Then he looked back down to continue with his work.

Kuroko was a little miffed at Akashi's lack of interest, though she did understand that she shouldn't bother him when he's working. "Yes...I suppose it can." Kuroko turned around and was about to leave when she decided to add, "Sei-kun."

Akashi didn't bother to look at her this time. "Hm?"

"I'm pregnant."

Then Kuroko left.

Shocked from the declaration and work forgotten, Akashi almost fell off his chair as he stumbled to get out of his office to chase after her. He grabbed her shoulders and said, "What?"

Kuroko smiled lightly, amused at Akashi's change in reaction. "I'm pregnant."

Akashi asked very seriously, "Are you serious? Positive?"

"I'm positive. You heard what I said."

And then Akashi was hugging her, a quiet laugh escaping his throat.

"We're going to need to prepare for a new family member soon, don't we?"

Kuroko hugged back."Yes," she said softly. "We do."

:

**A/N: This was inspired by the pregnancy stories I read in the past. I'll try to finish this in seven days, but it might take longer. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Day 2-11

**2/22/14**

:

Now that Akashi knew that she was pregnant, Kuroko wondered what gender he would prefer for their child. So, she asked him, "Would you like a boy or a girl?"

"Either is fine," he replied. What about you?"

"I feel the same. I'll be happy as long as our child grows up to be healthy."

"I agree. Though I have to wonder. Would the child take after you or me?" Akashi thought it would be cute to raise a daughter that looked just like Kuroko. He felt happy and eager just thinking about it.

"Maybe the child will take after the both of us." Kuroko raised her arm and patted on Akashi's head. "I think there's a high possibility that the child would have your hair color." She raked a hand through his red hair. It was soft and silky. "I certainly wouldn't mind."

Akashi sighed. "You always like touching my hair, which is something that I don't quite understand yet."

"I can't help it. Remember that time when you cut your hair at the Winter Cup preliminaries during our first year in high school? I feel protective of it after that." Kuroko remembered that many of his high school fangirls had cried mournfully when they saw him after he cut his hair.

Akashi looked confused. "I still don't understand."

Kuroko simply said, "You'll understand in time."

:

**A/N: ****5 more chapters left. **Thank you for reading!  



	3. Day 3-11

**2/23/14**

:

One day while Akashi was fast asleep and Kuroko was not, Kuroko shook his shoulder to wake him up. She said, "Sei-kun, wake up."

Akashi blearily opened his eyes and shifted a bit. He asked tiredly, "What is it?"

"I want a vanilla milkshake."

Akashi looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to their shared king-sized bed to check the time. He said, "It's three in the morning, Tetsuna."

Kuroko didn't see what the problem was. "And?"

"It's winter, and it's freezing."

"So what?"

"Why would you want to drink an iced shake at this time and in this weather?"

"My cravings, Sei-kun," Kuroko explained. "If you were in my position, you would understand how tempting these food cravings are. Besides, you're exaggerating about the cold weather. Plus, we have a heater installed and it's switched on right now."

"None of your favorite restaurants are open at this time."

"Then we should make one ourselves," Kuroko declared. "I'm sure we have all the ingredients and kitchen tools to make one. I would make one myself, but the last time I cooked alone, you got mad at me."

"Of course I did. Our kitchen is large and dangerous. What if there was a fire? What if a liquid spilled on the floor, but you didn't notice, and then you would step over it, slip, fall, and - " Akashi couldn't say the rest of that sentence.

Kuroko sighed. "I still think you're overreacting."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "I'm not overreacting. I'm just being careful."

"I may be pregnant, but I'm not _blind_," Kuroko huffed. "I can perfectly see what goes around in my surroundings."

He insisted, "It's better to be safe."

Kuroko was getting impatient. "Your over-protectiveness aside, can we make that shake now? If you're not going to help me, then I'll go make it myself."

"No," Akashi answered immediately. "I'll help you."

Kuroko could get surprisingly moody when she didn't get her favorite drink in time. He better get up and look for a good milkshake recipe online.

:

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading! **This one is a bit longer than the previous chapters. Sorry if you wanted it longer, but if I made the chapters any longer, then I wouldn't be able to complete the challenge in time, since I'm a really slow writer.


	4. Day 4-11

**2/24/14**

:

Kuroko and Akashi were watching a tragic, melodramatic movie together. They were huddled next to each other at the sofa. As they watched it, Akashi heard the sound of sniffling next to him.

He immediately looked at his wife, who had one hand next to her eyes, maybe trying to wipe away tears.

Akashi was surprised. "Tetsuna...are you crying?"

"N-no," Kuroko replied. "I think there's something in my eyes."

Obviously, Akashi didn't fall for that excuse. Kuroko was usually quite physically emotionless even after they married, but she did show her affection for him time to time. But one thing she never did was cry while watching a movie, no matter how sad it was. She would always stare at the screen with a blank expression, eyes unmoving. Akashi knew that it was just how she was. She wasn't heartless or cold. She just had other ways to show that she was sad other than crying or facial expressions, and Akashi understood that.

But Kuroko seemed to be more expressive openly when she was pregnant. The new information was a bit startling and interesting.

He leaned closer and lightly kissed her forehead.

Taken by surprise, she moved slightly away and stuttered out, "W-what are you?"

"Comforting you," Akashi replied. "What else?"

A small tint of pink dusted Kuroko's cheeks. She turned away from him, clearly embarrassed. Stubbornly, she answered, "I'm not crying."

"Yes," Akashi said knowingly. "You said that before."

She could hide her tears, but she could never fool him.

:

**A/N: I got writer's block earlier, so I updated later than usual. Sorry! Thank you for reading.**


	5. Day 5-11

**2/25/14**

:

Kuroko and Akashi had a great marriage, but even the most compatible marriages had lovers' quarrels. Kuroko and Akashi were no exception. One day, they had a small disagreement over a particular matter.

"No," Akashi said.

Kuroko asked, "But why?"

"Because I said so."

Akash thought Kuroko was going to argue further, but she didn't. Instead, Kuroko pouted.

Akashi nearly dropped his jaw in shock.

Kuroko never, ever pouted.

The apocalypse was coming near. That must be the only logical explanation why she was giving her that expression. Or it could just be because of she was annoyed with him at the moment, but Akashi couldn't help but think was how she cute she was. She tried to make herself look scary and threatening, but Akashi knew that it wasn't working at all.

She was the very definition of adorableness when she pouted. This, Akashi was very sure of.

She asked him, "Why are you smiling?"

Logic left him, and he said without thinking, "You look cute with that expression." After finishing that, he regretted it because he knew that his pissed wife would take it the wrong way.

Kuroko's expression fell. "I'm very angry right now. Flattery will get you nowhere." Then she stomped out of the room.

Now alone in his office, Akashi just stood there, standing next to his desk.

"But...I was being honest."

:

**A/N: Yeah, I lost my inspiration, so this chapter is crappy. Hopefully next one is better... ****Thank you for reading! **


	6. Day 6-11

**2/26/14**

:

Kuroko and Akashi went to the doctor together since it was time for her check-up.

Akashi didn't know how it happened but the moment the doctor said one sentence, Kuroko grabbed the prized scissors that were hidden inside Akashi's pocket and pointed at the doctor with it, which was a threat to stab him if the doctor made any wrong move.

Immediately, Akashi tried to calm her down. "Tetsuna, put that down. It's dangerous to point at others with scissors with the blades in front."

Kuroko shook her head. She deadpanned in a dark, monotone voice, "He called me fat."

The doctor's hands were in the air, not hesitating to surrender since his patient was holding a weapon disguised as a everyday household object, not to mention planning to stab him with it. He cried out, "No, I didn't!"

Akashi agreed with him. "He said your stomach was growing nicely since you're pregnant. He didn't mean to say you were fat."

"No," Kuroko answered stubbornly, "it means the same thing."

Although Akashi didn't convince her that the doctor didn't call her overweight, he managed to get her to relinquish her hold on his scissors before a murder scene happened.

:

**A/N: Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? And what name?**

******Thank you for reading! **


	7. Day 7-11

**2/27/14**

:

Akashi waited outside the hospital room. He paced back and forth, thinking and worrying at the same time. Kuroko was in labor right now, and it had been several hours already. As time passed, he got increasingly impatient, and he became concerned with Kuroko's well-being.

He didn't know what he would do if Kuroko's life was danger if the childbirth process went wrong. He shook of those thoughts. He couldn't be so pessimistic. Kuroko was going to be fine.

Minutes later, the doors opened, and one of the doctors came out.

Akashi immediately asked him, "How is she?"

The doctor said, "She'll be fine. It's over now. She just needs rest. You can come inside if you like."

Akashi followed the doctor inside the room, and he saw Kuroko lying on the hospital bed. She looked worn out and tired. It was no wonder. She just gave birth. One of the nurses had a bundle in her arms, and Akashi could tell that it was actually his child wrapped in a blanket. The nurse presented the newborn to Kuroko, and Kuroko's face lit up in happiness as she held her baby.

Akashi walked over and looked at the child along with her. His whole being was filled with warmth and happiness as he looked at the face of his first child.

Kuroko asked weakly but happily, "Isn't she beautiful, Sei-kun?"

Akashi agreed wholeheartedly, "Yes, she is."

:

**A/N: So for their daughter's name: Tetsumi or Takara?**

**I was going to make this the last chapter, but I decided not to. This was more fun to write than I thought, so I'll be making it a 11 day challenge instead. The next chapters will be including their daughter. I hope you don't mind.**


	8. Day 8-11

**2/28/14**

:

The sound of loud crying woke up Kuroko and Akashi from their peaceful sleep in the middle of the night.

They both immediately knew where it came from.

Kuroko moved slightly on the bed and turned to face Akashi. She deadpanned tiredly, "It's your turn this time."

Akashi sighed with exhaustion. "I know."

He got out of bed sluggishly and walked to the crib that was at the far back of their shared bedroom. He checked on Takara, who was crying loudly in her crib. He carried her into his arms, trying to calm her down. Akashi loved his daughter, but taking care of a baby was getting quite tiresome. Takara would cry at random times of the day, including during the strange hours of the night, and Akashi was the type who loved his beauty sleep.

After some agonizing moments later, Takara stopped crying, and soon she fell asleep. Akashi wondered how she could fall asleep so easily after crying so much. Nonetheless, he put her down gently in the crib.

Then he watched her. She had inherited his heterochromatic eyes, but she had her mother's hair color and face. She looked a lot like Kuroko. He slowly smiled. Raising a child was a stressful ordeal, but just looking at Takara as she slept peacefully let Akashi knew that it was all worth it.

:

**A/N: More people wanted her to be called Takara, and I actually prefer Takara, too. Sorry to those who wanted her name to be Tetsumi. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Day 9-11

**3/1/14**

:

Akashi was the type to wake up at absurd, early hours of the morning. But he did have days off when he could take a break, though they were very rare. Today was one of those days, and Akashi decided that he shall sleep a few hours longer. But he didn't expect for Kuroko do shake him awake.

"You have to wake up, Sei-kun," Kuroko said quickly. "There is something that you must see."

Akashi didn't miss the urgency in her voice, and he quickly sat up and got out of bed without protest, thinking it was a major emergency. He asked seriously. "What happened?"

Calmly, Kuroko pointed with her index finger, "Look."

Akashi looked at where she was pointing, and his jaw almost went slack.

There, walking slowly on both her feet, was Takara. She had only been able to crawl before, but now she was actually learning how to walk. It was the first time that they saw her walking.

On instinct, Akashi immediately went to their drawers and searched through the contents. He took out a camera and quickly turned it on, intent on filming the whole scene.

Takara saw the camera and laughed. She clapped her hands in a clumsy fashion, and Akashi almost fainted from the cuteness overload that was his daughter. Kuroko laughed quietly when she saw Akashi's expression. It was priceless. But she had to admit that Takara looked very adorable.

:

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	10. Day 10-11

**3/2/14**

:

Takara was quite a picky eater, and Kuroko had a difficult time trying to convince her to eat anything.

"Open your mouth wide, Takara," Kuroko urged.

Takara finally opened her mouth, and Kuroko gave her a spoonful of apple sauce. Takara swallowed, making a slight face as she tested the taste, then her eyes went wide with happiness. She appeared to have liked it.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"Tetsuna?" Akashi called out as he entered the room. Then he saw Kuroko and Takara sitting by the table. "Oh, are you feeding Takara?"

"Yes." Then Kuroko asked, "Do you want to help?"

Akashi looked at his watch before saying, "Well, I guess I can spare some time."

Akashi walked over and sat next to them. He took the spoon Kuroko was holding and scooped another spoonful of apple sauce. He held it up in front of Takara and smiled.

"Say ah, Takara."

Takara said obediently, "Ahh." Her mouth opened, and Akashi fed her.

Although the scene was touching, Kuroko wasn't too happy. "It took me forever to get her to eat anything, and it only took you a moment?"

Akashi shrugged. "Maybe she gave up after your persistence in getting her to eat."

:

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	11. Day 11-11

**3/3/14**

:

Four years later...

During one fine morning, Takara asked Kuroko and Akashi a question while the entire family was eating breakfast, "Okaa-san, Otou-san, where do babies come from?"

At that, both Akashi and Kuroko froze when their daughter asked that dreaded question. Akashi stopped flipping a page of his newspaper at mid-way, and Kuroko nearly choked while she drank her cup of orange juice. They quickly turned away from whatever they were focusing on and looked at Takara. She was only turning five years old this year. They did not want her to lose her innocence so soon.

Kuroko smiled hesitantly, "Honey, I don't think you're old enough to learn about that yet."

Takara only looked at her in confusion. "Huh? But why?"

"Just because."

"Your mother is right," Akashi agreed. "It's best to learn about that when you're a little older. Until then, be patient."

"Whatever you say, Otou-san." Takara's expression showed that she still didn't wasn't convinced.

Kuroko noticed that. Trying to divert Takara's attention from the current subject, Kuroko placed a plate on the table. "Here, I made pancakes today. It's your favorite, isn't it?"

Takara squealed, "Oooh, pancakes! Yay!" She went to get a fork and started to gobble down the pancakes eagerly. She exclaimed, "Thanks, Okaa-san!"

"You're welcome. Now chew slowly. I don't want you to choke."

"Okay, okay! I will."

Kuroko and Akashi were relieved. At least they could avoid that topic for a while longer, hopefully.

:

**A/N: Okay, this was a random one. I'm finished with the challenge. Finally done. I would like to thank you all for the support! Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite and followed! I never thought there would be so many who would like this. ****And of course, thank you all for reading!**

**I'll mark this as complete for now, but I ever get any new ideas, then I'll probably update with new chapters. Maybe. Bye!**


End file.
